You Live In My Heart
by Stratagirl
Summary: About love and letting the one you know you love them...events happen and feelings are expressed. The heart is a warm home for another.


**This one-shot is deicated to my friend ladyaisle as it is her birthday today *hugs tightly!* :). First the song doesn't belong to me. The song belongs to Hilary Duff and is titled "Beat of My Heart". It was the inspiration for this one-shot ^_^. I wanted to write a fic for you but I didn't want to do the couple I did last year...so I thought that for my very first Yami no Matsuei one-shot it'd be for you hehe :D. I had a great time writing it and it was interesting writing this couple....Hisoka is just too cute! XD. And I even added...well you'll find out when you read it *Giggles*. To everyone else I hope you all enjoy this as well. I had such a wonderful time writing it and so on with the story! ^_^. This is a one-shot, which means no continuation, unless someone wants one ^_^. To the story! ^_^. **

**P.S. This story is not edited. I posted it as it by request of the person it is for :) . Just a heads up :). Enjoy! :). I will edit it later...at some point of time, lol :). **

* * *

The radio in the neither world came on with the sound of a beating heart. Hisoka noticed this and turned his head towards the odd song's start and just blinked. Just about the time the lyrics started _"to the beat of my, to the beat of my, to the beat of my heart..." _Tsusaki bursted in the room filled with happiness and with a bright and big smile. Of course this meant that he had, at some point that morning, gotten some sweets. Hisoka just shook his head and smiled, still the same old Tsusaki. The brown haired young man lived for the dark haired man. He lived for Tsusaki because he had to have someone around to tell him he wasn't a monster, that he was as human as any of them there. Hisoka just love this man...wait just he admitted feelings for him, really admitted it. He never stopped to think about his feelings for the sweet crazy man, he just acted on his feelings and never really acually stopped to consider what they were, of course he loved the man as a friend, a lot of people did but he just now noticed, he loved Tsusaki more than that. His eyes widened and the said man looked over at Hisoka as he took his seat at his desk and blinked. Then asked. "Hisoka, you alright?" with this sad, worried look on his beautiful, kind face.

Hisoka shook his head and smiled back at his 'friend'. "Yeah, I'm fine...get back to work." and he turned his attention to something on the computer with a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

That night as he laid in bed fighting sleep he stared at the ceiling fan and just watch it go around and around...he could see Tsusaki's smiling face and smiled himself. He turned and fell straight to sleep. In his dream he was watching himself tell Tsusaki how he needed him to exist, exist even if it was just for the blond. He had a place in Tsusaki's heart, that is where he lived, that is where his place was, right there in his heart. Hisoka's eyes started to gather tears, this was a touching and emotional moment for him, and seeing it the way he was, as if he was a ghost and watching himself act the way he was with his 'friend' was overriding his emotions. His heart started to beat faster and faster and then the scene changed to that of a field and the wind gently caressing a willow tree's branches and the hair of a young man that looked familar. When he turned around it was Tsusaki. The older man was walking up to someone, the person turned around and it was Hisoka! Hisoka blinked and leaned down closer for a look. Just as Tsusaki leaned down to Hisoka ear and whispered. "You do have a place, a place in my heart...Hisoka." and the older man leaned up and back down towards the blonds lips. And wouldn't you know that is when Hisoka's alarm decied to go off, great time, right?

And wouldn't you know the song playing was _"I'm thinking about, letting it out, I wanna give, I wanna go out..." _

Hisoka just sighed and shut the alarm off and mumbled. "That damn song again." and got up to get ready for work.

That day Tsuzaki and Hisoka were called into the bosses office. Supposely Muraki was in the area and the two knew him better than anyone so of course they were picked for this misson. Hisoka was going into the mission with a mind full of thoughts, not, for once, about Muraki but of a certain sweets loving man. The taller man could only think of one man and it certainly wasn't Hisoka...at the moment. They walked and walked, the early afternoon sun beating down on them and the birds chirping...this wasn't suppose to be the ideal weather, not for whom they were going after. _Tsuzaki._ The thought passed through his mind before he had time to even blink. Just then the tall man tackled Hisoka to the ground and rolled to a stop. Hisoka blinked and looked at Tsuzaki who got up and and offered his hand to the green eyed young man. Hisoka didn't take the hand and stood. They looked around them, waiting for the attacker to show themselves. Suddenly they were paralized, they couldn't move a mucle in their body.

"Muraki! Show yourself!" Tsuzaki screamed out.

Muraki appeared suddenly behind Hisoka who tried to move but the paralzation was still upon him. Muraki took hold of his arms and twisted them back.

The white haired man whispered in Hisoka's ear. "I'll make you remember his pain...until you die."

The saddistic man ran his hand down Hisoka's arm and then grabbed the young man's head and then was nothing but pain and images...not his pain but Tsuzaki's pain, images of him hurting and being tortured, beaten, and images of the poor man just wanting to die. Hisoka didn't want to see this but most of all he didn't want to feel it, this was all Tsuzaki's pain, all of his feelings and emotions of not being accepted, of being in pain because he was different.

"Noo!" the green eyed young man cried out as tears streamed down his face. He fell to his knees when Muraki vanished in a blur.

Tsuzaki ran to his partner after the paralzation was gone and knelt by the trembling young man. He put his arm around Hisoka and tried to pull him close but when he touched the man Hisoka pushed away and fell to the ground. He curled up in a ball and hugged himself. When Tsuzaki touched him the purple eyed man's pain entensified. Hisoka didn't want this...he didn't want to go through this. Tsuzaki's touch, he wanted it but couldn't have it. Right now that is all he wanted but it was the one thing he couldn't have because it would drive him insane with pain. The purple eyes man pulled out his cell phone in a hurry and dialed the office. He got a hold of Watabsi and told him was was going on. Watabsi was there in a instant and the orange haired man picked up the blond and they headed back to the office. Once there they took Hisoka to the medical room and let him rest there. Tsuzaki didn't know what was going on but whatever it was his touch didn't help, not at all. He stared down at his hands, thinking how much he wanted to hold the blond when screamed like that, with so much pain and torture, but as soon as his fingers touched the young man's skin he was pushed away. He clenched his fists and then put his head in his hands. He didn't want to see Hisoka like this...he didn't want him to go through whatever it was he was going through. All the man knew that it was causing his partner pain and that is one thing he didn't want. He knew pain, oh yes, he knew pain all to well.

Watasbi came in the waiting room and looked at his friend. The poor man, he was so upset about Hisoka. From what the orange haired man got from Tsuzaki the taller man's touch caused the shorter one pain. That was most likely all of Muraki's fault. If the science man could he would put that silver haired mad man through so much torture and pain he wouldn't know what side up was and down...but then knowing Muraki he would enjoy it. "Tsuzaki, if you want, you can go see Hisoka now. He is stablized." he tried to smile for his friend but it didn't work.

"Oh, okay. Thankx Watabari." he said with a sad tone to his voice and such a sad look, even if he was trying to hide it, he didn't do a very good job at it.

He walked into the room even though he didn't want to be there. Tsuzaki still wanted to see his partner. The purple eyes man looked down at the sound sleeping Hisoka. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully except for the random winches and grunts that came through his gritted teeth. As his hands went for Hisoka' he stopped, no he couldn't touch him, he had to remember that. No matter how much he wanted to comfort or hold him close he just couldn't. "I'm sorry Hisoka. I'm so sorry. If not for me you wouldn't be going through all of this pain. I'm so very sorry." he looked out the window at the setting sun. "Maybe it would have been best if I would have perished in that fire in that lab, maybe then you wouldn't be here now with my pain. It's bad enough your going through pain but it's worse when it's my own pain. I just want to take it from you but I can't even touch you let alone take it from you." he broke down in sobs. He didn't know what to do. His friend was in pain and he couldn't do a thing. Tsuzaki's thinking was interupted when Watabasi came rushing in the room with papers and a somewhat happy look on his face. "We've found someone that knows this spell. I have the address here..." he paused. "But we don't know if he will give up the spell though." and his face fell.

Tsuzaki got to his face with a...determinded and pissed off look on his face. He turned to Watabasi. "Oh I think he will." and he walked over to Watabas, not stopping, grabbed the papers with the address and other information on it and was out the door before the orange haired man could say a thing.

Watabasi looked over to the young blond. "He really does love you...you know that, Hisoka." and left out the door to return to his lab.

* * *

The tall man arrived at the right house after getting lost, turned around and everything else. He sighed when he finally arrived at the address that matched the one on the piece of paper he held.

"Joes Oi...I won't let Hisoka die." and he rang the doorbell.

A man about the same age as himself appeared inside the house. "Yes? Can't I help you sir?"

Tsuzuki glared at the man. This man helped Muraki and helped the silver monster torture Hisoka. "Yes, I was wondering if you knew a man by the name of...Muraki."

Just as the name rolled off of the tall man's lips the other man dashed inside the house and Tsuzuki ran after him. Joes wouldn't get away. The man darted up the stairs and down the long hallway. Tsuzuki was right behind him. The man ran inside a room and closed the door in the tall man's face and locked himself inside. The man yelled from inside the door. "I know who you are Shinigami and I know that you're here for me but you won't get me, I won't let you." the man yelled in a shaky tone.

Tsuzuki sighed. "Then you must know..." he trailed off and dissappeared and then reappeared inside the room right next to the man and continued. "...that you will tell me what I want to know. Because I'm not leaving until you do and I'll follow you around the rest of your life if I have to."

The man jumped and started to slowly and shakely make his way backwards...toward the wall. "I...I won't say a thing. If I do he'll kill me."

Tsuzuki had him corned between himself and the wall. He glared down at the man. "Then you should have thought about that before you gave over that spell to Muraki."

The purple eyed man wasn't normally like this, so rough and talked in such a way but he didn't want Hisoka to suffer anymore...not because of him and not because he had a pysho after him. No he would save his dear friend. Just then his heart beated faster by the thought and image of Hisoka. His eyes widened and he smiled. So that is what it's like to feel this way. He laughed to himself. Then re-focused his attention to the man. "Now, you will tell me how to reverse this spell."

The man started to shake. Either way he went he was a dead man, if not physically by one way then phycially the other way. He sighed. "You have to go deep into the persons mind, find the spell there. It will exist in the form the person most fears. You will have to beat that form..."

Tsuzuki stared at Joes. There was more. "There's more." it was a statement.

Joes nodded his head. "In order for you to reverse the spell...the person has to withstand the torture and unbearable pain they have to go through when they are touched...going into their mind you pass through the barrier of touch and feel and into the sense of emotions and the pain the comes from within the mind and not the phycial body."

The tall man wanted to save his friend, with all his heart ...but he had to touch him and that, he knew, intensified the pain and torture. He didn't have to think twice about this but he wasn't looking forward to it either. Tsuzuki sighed and walked towards the door. He stopped. "Thank you." and left the house.

* * *

Tsuzuki arrive at the underworld office and headed for Watasi's labitory.

"Watasi, I got the information we need." he looked to the side.

The orange haired man could see the worry and pain in the tall man's eyes. He knew that what Tsuzuki had to do wasn't going to be easy or be quick. He placed a comforting hand on the gentle man's shoulder. "You can do this Tsuzuki, you love him and need him, so you can do this and will get him back... I know it." and the scientist smiled at the gentle purple eyed man.

Tsuzuki smiled back. "Thank you Watasi." and he left for Hisoka's room.

As the tall man entered the room he walked slowly over to the young man and stood over his sleeping form. He stared at the slight twiches of his fingers and of his closed eyes. He shook his head. He was so scared, he could kill Hisoka if he wasn't careful and quick. This had to do with his soul...he needed to free Hisoka's soul from his pain. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He silently prayed that Hisoka would come out okay. His heart was Hisoka's home, it is where the young man resides and it's the only place he belonged, Tsuzuki lived for Hisoka, to give the boy a place to belong, to give him love and care, kindness and to let him know that he is indeed loved and wanted by someone. Tsuzuki made hisself comfortable on the edge of the bed and places his two hands on either side of the boy's head. He closed his eye and leaned down to his forehead. They touched, forehead to forehead. Hisoka started to twich more and more and grit his teeth and then when the tall man was inside his mind there beside him, watched as he shuddered in a corner, all curled in a ball against the cold colorless wall the boy screamed out in his sleep. "Ahhhhh!"

Inside the green eyed young man's mind....

Tsuzuki knelt down in front of Hisoka, not wanting to scare him more than what he was. "It's okay. I'm here now. Come on, I'll protect you." he held out his hand.

Hisoka moved his head a bit and stared at the outstretched hand. Just as his shaky hands came out to take hold of the tall mans something grabbed Tsuzuki from behind and threw him against the wall. "Ahh! Ufff!" he slid down to the floor and then slowly made it back to his feet. He looked around the room. He didn't see anyone. _Wait! White...Muraki wore all white...this room..._then it hit him. Muraki was this room, Muraki represented a room that held Hisoka closed inside, unprotected and naked to his torture.

"Muraki! I won't let you torture Hisoka anymore! You hear me!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Tsuzuki stood to his feet. He chanted a spell to release a barrier field to protect Hisoka. The tall man stood there, watching and then it hit him. If the room itself was Muraki then by destorying the room he would release Hisoka from this room. He brought out a piece of paper and recited some words and then the god Suzaku appeared.

"Suzaku, fire!" yelled the tall man.

The great and powerful fire bird grew in strength and the unleased his power unpon the ceiling. Dust gathered and Tsuzuki waited til it cleared to see how much damage he did to Muraki...nothing? Not even a crack in the walls.

"Of course. You weren't easy to beat in the living world. You won't be easy in this one either." and he took a deep breath and called up another spell and drew out a sutra and chanted some words and a white tiger bursted free and attacked the windows.

"Hahaha! Foolish Guardian. Do you think you can really beat me. I have what I want now." and a body formed in back of Tsuzuki.

The tall man jumped back and was ready for anything the white haired man had coming his way. "Come on Muraki! Let's end this now!" ...he stopped. _Wait, this is only a form of fear from within Hisoka. He fears Muraki, and what he'll do to other's that was done to him. _

The tall man turned around to Hisoka. "Hisoka! You have got to face him. You have to face your fear and face him and know that you can beat him. That...you have me here with you, to help you and protect you. To make sure he never ever does anything like that to you again! Hisoka! I won't leave you...ever!"

A bright blue light penitrated the colorless walls and fell down on the green eyes boy. "I know...I know I fear him...and that what he did to me...I can't change that...but that doesn't mean I can't make sure that..." he stood up on his shaky feet and started to walk forward til he was in the middle of the room, right where Tsuzuki was. "...he doesn't do it to anyone else!" and Hisoka unlease his own spell through deep within his soul. The light came from within, and bursted free, a forest green light that bursted through the colorless walls. Hisoka feel to his knees and before he could fall to the ground Tsuzuki was there to catch him. He held the boy in his arms. Hisoka stired a bit and said in almost a whisper. "Thank you Tsuzuki..." he trailed off and then said. "Your heart..." and leaned his head to Tsuzki's heart and smiled as they both were taken back to the real world.

* * *

_"Been looking around_

_I've finally found, _

_The rhythm of love, _

_The feeling of sound. _

_It's making a change..."_

The radio played as the young man eyes blinked a few times before the slowly opened completely. He looked around the room, things were a bit blurry at first and then everything became clear when he felt Tsuzuki laying on him, the tall man's head was laying on Hisoka's shoulder. Thats when he noticed it, the pain, the pain and torture taht he felt when the tall gentle man touched him was gone. Tsuzuki did this for him, he beat Muraki and saved his soul. Tears weld up in his eyes against his will and he blinked slowly and opened his eyes as the tears fell down his cheeks. Hisoka stared at the ceiling and smiled. He someone to love. The young man's eyes widened when a hand was placed upon his cheek and shroked it gently. Hisoka turned his head over and saw Tsuzuki, his purple eyes sparkling with...love?

"Tsuzuki..." those words were cut off as soft and inviting lips captured his. Eyes widened and then returned to normal and he leaned up into the sweet kiss. When they broke apart Tszuki brought Hisoka over to him and held him in a tight and getle hold. The green eyed boy just melted into the tall man's arms and they stayed like that until both fell into a deep and peaceful slumber. About an hour later Watatasi and one of the twins poked their head in to see if everything was alright. To their relief everything was okay and Hisoka was released from that aweful spell.

Watasi smiled brightly. "Well well, looks like everything is alright now."

The twin nodded his head and said. "It's about time. Took them long enough."

"Indeed it did. Let's let the rest and spend some...quality time together."

They withdrew their heads from inside the room and closed the door as quietly as they could and left the two to slumber within each other's arms.

Hisoka was having such a peaceful and wonderful dream. A dream with out paint and hurt, a dream with out death and suffering...a dream with out Him. He could feel someone's hand on his forehead. The green eyed boy looked up and saw Tsuzuki...he was sitting by a stream somewherein a forest.

"Tsuzuki?" he said aloud, looking up at the peacefull looking man.

But the man didn't answer him. He kept on staring off into the depths of the forest and as he stared he started to move farther away from Hisoka and the boy bolted up from his laying position and reached out to the man as he went further into the forest, furthing away from his touch and hold.

This time he bolt up out of the bed and reached out in the air as he yelled. "Tsuzuki!" but this time a hand caught his before it fell back down to the the body of the owner.

"It's okay Hisoka, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." the tall man gathered the boy in his lap.

This is when the blonde noticed that he was indeed not in his medical bed but outside...under a cherry blossom tree. They were in the back of the building. The tree's petals were falling all around them, the wind picked up and caught the petals up in a swirl in which Hisoka was captivated by. He was also captivated by the scene with Tsuzuki looking up at the same thing. His heart started to beat and he laid it down on the dark haired man's chest to hear his heart beat. Tsuzuki noticed this and voiced very softly and gently.

"You're very important to me...Hisoka." and places one hand on the boys head while he placed the other on the boys back and held him closer and Hisoka noticed the tall man's heart speed up.

_"__The feeling is strange.  
It's coming right back.  
Right back in my range."_

The blonde took a deep breath and said as he sat up from Tsuzuki's heart. "Then keep me in your heart, safe, warm and loved." and Hisoka leaned up, wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's kneck and ever so slowly kissed those warm, inviting lips. The tall man wrapped his arms around the blondes body and held him closer to his body. God! How long had Hosoka waited for a moment like this, a moment with this man? His heart just about leaped out of his jest along with his mind. The kiss was world exploding and he saw shotting stars behind his eyelids. He angled himself so that he could wrap his legs around Tsuzuki's waist. They sat there for who knows how long just kissing each other and touching each other under the watchful eye of the Cherry Blossom tree.

_"ot worried about anything else,  
I'm waking up"_

To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart."

* * *

A white haired man sat in the park watching the sun set and looking forward to the next time he would be able to hold that wonderful Tsuzuki in his arms. Oh yes, it would happen, even if he had to gag the man and tie him up. The smile on the man's lips wasn't inviting nor was it evil...it was simply there.

"Tsuzuki, I will make you mine. And I will...someday get rid of that annoying brat. And then...then we can finally be together." and he laughed a little as the last of the sun's rays touched his cold...smooth face.

The end!

* * *

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this story but mostly I hope that ladyaisle enjoyed it...after all it is one of her birthday gifts to her *huggles ladyaisle* ^_^. I hope you enjoyed it my friend as much as I enjoyed writing it for you *hugs tightly!* ^_^. Wow! I can't believe I wrote a HisokaxTsuzuki one-shot...didn't think there would come a day when this would have happened ^_^; . I hope that I did the couple justice and got them right...it was really hard to write Hisoka and Muraki too, lol, but I did try ^_^. So have a great day and happy readings and writings to all of you! ^_^. Toodles! *waves happily!* :). So yeah...I totally fell in love with this song...I love the beat and the beginning of the acual music video is soo neat and amazingly beautiful :). **

**Oh! Almost forgot! That little bit at the end with Muraki...yeah all for you ladyaisle *giggles* *hugs tightly!* ^_^. **


End file.
